Falling For You
by 24isthebest
Summary: They were both guarded individuals. One was lying about himself to everyone and the other just simply lied to herself. Two guarded people falling for each other makes for a hell of a trip. Lulu.Dante
1. Chapter 1

Hey GH fans!

So I just watched today's scenes where Lulu and Dante played cards and I was seriously inspired. I've been loving them for a while now. They have hot chemistry together and I wish the writers would focus on them more. Loving their buildup, but I want them actually together too! :]

I'm one of those fans who has pretty much disliked Lulu until this point. Dante makes her much more interesting.

So this story idea came into my head. I'm gunna write Lante's gradual relationship the way I think it should happen. I'm in no way trying to infringe on GH or saying I own GH. Without them, I wouldn't have these great characters to play around with. But yeah, usually I write one-shots ( like my Jasam one-shot Beautiful Mess), but I think I'm going to make this a multi-chapter story. They just have so much potential drama that I want to flesh out.

So I'll stop talking so you can start reading! Enjoy! Wait, one more thing...I love reviews, with praise or criticism. Just please no flaming. :]

* * *

He didn't know what possessed him to walk into the bar that night.

Actually he did. He saw the "Karaoke Night" sign and decided it would be interesting. And if Lulu happened to be there, well then that was a nice bonus.

Alright, who was he kidding? He was going into that bar just in case "Maxie and the Maxettes" were making a special appearance.

It was actually quite sad what his life had been reduced to. He was wandering into a bar just so he could catch a glimpse of the blonde girl who avoided him at all cost.

Unfortunately, his cockiness and incessant flirting could only push them together so far. Despite his insistence on them being together, he wasn't a stalker. She had to make some kind of step towards wanting him. He knew she felt the connection between them, but she never wanted to make any lasting gesture. She kissed him, but then ran away. She stayed with him in the hospital, but then ran off to go see Johnny Zacchara. She fought her brother Ethan to stay with him, but still teased him mercilessly.

Swiftly and quietly, he slid into the stool at the bar and watched as Max belted out "I will always love you" to a rather shell-shocked Diane. Everyone around was cheering and whooping, and for just about the millionth time since he arrived to Port Charles he felt like an outcast. Everyone here had history with each other. Everyone had a connection. Even his mother, as much as he hated it, was connected to the Corinthos and the Zaccharas, who basically were the center of Port Charles.

Not him. He was simply an undercover cop posing as a mob soldier. He couldn't even be his real self around these people. And it's not like anyone really cared about him anyway. Sonny cared about him doing his job. The police that he was working with wanted him to do his job to take Sonny and the Zaccharas down. Frankly, he was starting to forget who Dante Falconeri even was. He answered to Dominic. He lied for Dominic. He acted for Dominic. He gave up his normal life for Dominic. God, a psychiatrist would have a freaking field day with him.

He ordered vodka straight up and downed it. Ordered another three and downed those too. He looked around and that's when he saw her.

She was sitting next to that doctor, Matt. He had his arm around her chair, but she seemed to busy laughing with Maxie and Spinelli to even notice him. At the table next to Matt's he recognized Robin and Patrick, with Elizabeth, Lucky, Nikolas, and Rebecca. At least he remembered all of their names. Even he was surprised at that. Truthfully, he couldn't care less about any of the other people at the table. All he cared about was Lulu. Even from across the room he could see she was way past tipsy with her animated gestures and imbalance.

Almost as if she heard his thoughts, Lulu looked up and their eyes locked. He gave her his famous grin and she just rolled her eyes and kept talking.

He didn't even know what it was about her that had him so struck. She was hot, that was for sure. She had a hell of a body that he wouldn't mind getting to know more of. But it was something more than that. She was funny. She was witty. She had guts and stood up for what she believed in. She had loyalty for her friends, even for her Zacchara ex-boyfriend after her hurt her.

Everyone in this town was rather transparent. Her brothers wanted to protect her from the mob. Sonny wanted what was best for him. Jason followed orders out of fierce loyalty. Johnny wanted a normal life away from the mob, but felt he was stuck in his mob life. Rebecca loved Nikolas but was consumed with guilt. Nikolas was just plain angry. Being undercover, character and motivation judgment was an acquired trait that kept him alive.

She was a puzzle he couldn't figure out yet. Why the hell was she so guarded all the time? He could see most people didn't have her trust, but once they did she was devoted to their happiness. What about her own happiness?

Everyone clapped as Max took a bow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lulu stumble out of her seat and over to him at the bar. She stood right next to him, but made no effort to acknowledge his presence.

"So, wow, you go here?" He said nonchalantly, wanting to get the first word in.

"I'll take another round of tequila. Hell, we'll take the whole bottle." She said to Coleman, pointedly ignoring him.

"You sure? You're gunna regret that in the morning." He said again, feeling her anger radiate off of her.

She drifted her head over to meet his gaze, glaring, "The only thing I'm gunna regret tomorrow is even acknowledging your presence."

"At least you'll be thinking about me. Maybe a dream or two won't hurt. You have seen me shirtless after all and I can tell you've got a hell of an imagination." He said cheekily.

He could swear he saw a blush as she grabbed the bottle and took down another shot, wincing. "Please don't flatter yourself. If you haven't noticed I'm here with Matt."

"But Matt just doesn't have that chemistry" he motioned between them, "that we have together."

"No, we" she made the same motion, "don't have anything together. Get that through your thick head."

"I might need a little more explaining. Maybe we could take this conversation back to my place."

"God." She said laughing. "Don't you ever give up." She downed two more shots, stumbling a little. Instinctively he grabbed her arm to steady her and their eyes locked again. She jerked her arm away from his grasp and downed another shot.

"No problem. I accept your thanks for saving you from falling on your head and having a concussion."

She gave him a far off look and then laughed. "Your right. I would have died if you weren't there to offer your strong muscular arms for support."

"I'm glad you appreciate my stature."

" Whatever." He saw Maxie and Rebecca and Elizabeth heading on stage. "That's my cue. Have a nice night Dominic." The way she said his name made him wish that it was his real name. She downed another shot and dragged herself to the stage for her performance.

"She has the hots for me." He said, motioning to Coleman with a laugh.

"Maxie and the Maxettes". He remembered the first time he met her, they talked about it. He remembered thinking that he had wished he had been there for the performance. Now, he was here and he couldn't think of anyplace he'd rather be. Watching Lulu up there out of her guarded nature was a treat in itself. But the way she was moving her body made him even forget that there was music that was playing.

"Hey Coleman," he said, signaling him over yet again. "What song is this called?"

"Dude you don't know this song? It's Shakira man! She-Wolf?" He looked at him for conformation.

"Can't say I've heard it."

"I don't think your part of this human race man." Coleman said incredulously. He was going to answer until he saw Lulu saunter off stage. She pointedly looked right at him as she went straight to Matt and stood behind him, rubbing her hands over his shoulders to his shirt buttons. With each button she undid, she kept her gaze constant to him. The scene made his stomach turn a little. She kept unbuttoning about half way until Matt grabbed her hands and pushed them away a little, while laughing, as if he was a bit uncomfortable with what she was doing.

He knew two things while watching that scene. Firstly, Matt and Lulu were nothing more than friends and would be nothing more, no matter how hard they tried. And second, Lulu would be pissed that Matt just pushed her away.

Sure enough, the look of hurt came across her face. Usually he noticed that she was so damn guarded she didn't let across any emotion. She had to be very drunk if she openly showed emotion like that. She gazed at him to see if he had noticed the subtle rejection Matt had offered, and he quickly looked away. He didn't want to make her more upset than she already was. If she knew he saw, she would be pissed.

But the gaze she was giving him told him she knew he saw. She sang her verse, and he had to admit that even intoxicated she was more in tune than Max had been. As Maxie took over the vocals again, he watched her come towards him.

She purposely brushed past him, shoulder to shoulder, as she climbed up on the bar and danced, throwing her heels off in the process.

Dear Jesus help him now. He couldn't do anything but stare. She kneeled on the bar in front of him and ran a finger from the top of his forehead down to his lips. For the first time, he couldn't find any words to speak.

She tried to get off the bar, but tripped trying to get off the counter. He swiftly caught her and placed her on her feet, but she wouldn't let go of his hands. She turned herself around and gripped his hands from behind. Roughly, she put his hands on her hips and rotated her hips into his legs, guiding his own movements to the music by pushing her hips with his.

No thoughts as to who was around came to mind. No ideas as to anyone else. It was just them, dancing together to the music. Christ, he hadn't danced like this since he was a pubescent high school student at his rather promiscuous school dances. But he didn't care. Lulu leaned her head back over his shoulder, letting her hair brush his neck softly.

Suddenly the music stopped and he felt arms grabbing him from behind.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I thought we told you once to stay away from Lulu but you just won't listen!" He felt himself being pushed into the side room adjacent to the main room.

"Ethan, seriously chill out. And Lucky, I swear if you punch him again like you did last time…" He heard Lulu say loudly.

"Listen guys," he said quite diplomatically, when her brothers finally let go of his arms. "I think we can settle this quietly. Lulu is a big girl, and whether you like it or not she can make decisions for herself."

"Shut the hell up." Lucky said angrily, fists clenched. Elizabeth got up to put a hand on Lucky's shoulder to calm him down. Ethan, however, was not as easily pacified.

"Why don't you go run off and wipe Sonny's ass? Don't you worship the blood he sheds?" Ethan sneered. If Ethan wasn't Lulu's brother he would have decked him right there.

"I'm going to leave before I have to go to the hospital again." he said quickly, trying to avoid the fight. He was done here anyway. He looked towards Lulu, who looked like she had sobered up quite a bit with the confrontation. "Have a nice night." He sauntered out of the bar onto the curb to walk back to his apartment.

"Wait!" he heard. He turned to see Lulu running towards him, makeup smudged and dress wrinkled. "I'm really sorry about my brothers, they can be such Neanderthals sometimes."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a grin. "They're family. You can't exactly get rid of them. And if I had a little sister I'd lock her in a cage so no guys could get within twenty feet of her."

For a moment she just stared at him, until finally she let out a frustrated sigh. "Can you stop it with that charming grin?" She blew a piece of hair out of her face in a manner that he could not describe as anything other than adorable.

The grin grew wider. "So my grin is charming."

"I didn't say that."

"Uh, yes you did."

"Well," she said biting her lip. "Ok maybe I did."

"Hah!" He said with a burst of laughter. "Just admit it. You're falling for me."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Really?"

"Yep." She said with a conviction that he wasn't sure was real or not.

"But you could fall for me."

"I didn't say that." She said, blush creeping on her face.

"You didn't have to."

"Screw you."

"Wanna come back to my place? We can try it out." She looked like she seemed to be contemplating the statement for minute.

"Will it make you stop creeping around me?"

He looked confused. " Will what make me stop?"

"Sleeping with you."

He tried to mask his hurt. "You would sleep with me to get rid of me?" Why was he even feeling hurt? He might have slept with Rebecca that night at the bar if she hadn't passed out on the bed. Why was the blonde in front of him any different? Lulu was hot and he sure as hell wouldn't mind sleeping with her.

"Sure, what the hell? We'd both get some." This wasn't his Lulu. His snarky but complicated Lulu. Not that he owned her or anything. It was just _this_ Lulu was drunk.

"I think I should take you home."

"You're kidding right?" Lulu said in disbelief. "I'm giving you an all access pass and you're declining? I guess the whole wanting me thing was a game right? Get the girl with the stick up her ass who never lets anyone close?"

"It's called you're drunk Lulu. You're going to hate yourself if you wake up tomorrow morning and realize you slept with me." He said sincerely.

"Since when does anyone care about that in this town?" She said, blood boiling. "God, people sleep together drunk all the time. Both of Elizabeth's children have been conceived when she was drunk!"

"I'm not drunk Lulu. In most courts of law that is called rape."

"You work for the mob. The last thing you should be worried about is the law." The topic suddenly entered another territory that he didn't trust himself discussing.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elizabeth and Lucky walking out of the bar. He motioned for Lucky to come over to them. "Detective Spencer, I would appreciate it if you took Lulu home."

Lucky gave him a glare and agreed, putting a hand on Lulu's back to move her along. Before he could look over to Lulu he started his walk back to Kelly's. As he sat contemplating the events that had just occurred, all he could think about was hearing Lulu infer she could fall for him.

What the hell? Wasn't the whole point of being an undercover cop not getting too close to people? Wasn't that like Rule 1?

Lulu Spencer seemed to be an exception to all the rules.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Want any scenes included? Just hit that review button. :]


	2. Chapter 2

Hey GH fans!

Here is the second chapter to this story. I actually have all of the story written out, it just takes me a little while to edit it and get around to uploading it. So this story has become distinct from what is going on in the show. None of the Claudia/Dante stuff is going on here, and Dante did go to the wedding, but they didn't have their cute dance outside ( HOW ADORABLE WAS THAT SCENE?!) GH has gotten so good recently. :]

So yeah, enjoy!

* * *

How did she always get herself into these messes? Seriously.

While she was sitting outside of Kelly's, everyone was off at Jake's celebrating Spinelli and Maxie's not wedding, which to her was still just plain weird. The whole day was just one big, weird jumbled mess that somehow turned alright in the end. Spinelli finally realized Maxie did not want to get married, to which Maxie happily obliged.

And now everyone was at Jakes. She went home to change for two minutes and then started to walk towards Jake's. Unfortunately, while walking past Kelly's, she just happened to not see the huge rock on the path. So that's how she, the practical Lulu Spencer, ended up sitting on a bench outside Kelly's with a bag of ice to her ankle to keep down the swelling. Things seriously could not get any worse. Maxie was going to kill her for not being able to make an appearance at her reception.

"Well, look who we have here. I knew you couldn't resist my charm." Damn it. Of course things could get worse. Of course he would show up when she looked like a complete idiot. It was her luck that things like this always happened to her.

"Seriously, do you have like an awkward moment radar? You always seem to show up at the worst times." She replied to a smirking Dominic.

" I'm not sure what you mean. I think it's fate Lulu. Just accept it."

She laughed shortly. "Please. I don't believe in fate. What I do believe is you planting that stupid ass rock," she pointed to it angrily, "in my path to stop me from going anywhere. I don't think you're above that." A little far-fetched, but she didn't care. She needed to vent, and he was the only person here.

He laughed at her accusation and walked over to the rock, picking it up. "You tripped over this little rock?"

"It is not little. And I was in a hurry."

"Look at it Lulu. It's little. If I was plotting for you to be stuck with me I would have at least picked a bigger rock."

She groaned at his flippant remark and moved the ice bag to show him her swollen ankle. "Either way I end up being the idiot who tripped over a rock because she can't stop tripping over her own two feet."

He kneeled down in front of the bench so that he was facing her. "Let me see it." Before she could protest, he was gently touching her ankle around the swollen area carefully, as if not to hurt her. His rough callous hands handled her ankle with a tenderness she did not even know he was capable of. She remembered Johnny's hands were always smooth and callous-free, maybe because as the "mob-prince" he was never required to get his hands dirty in anything. Dominic's hands were the complete opposite: They indicated a man who worked hard and toiled for what he had. She just hadn't expected the soft touch that they gave her.

"I think it'll be just fine." He finally said, shaking her out of her daydream. He gently moved her hand with the ice back over her ankle where his hand had previously been. She couldn't figure out why she suddenly missed his touch.

"Thanks." She said softly, letting a blush slowly fill her cheeks again.

"So were you headed over to Jake's? I think that's where everyone is now." He asked.

"I was." She groaned. "I don't even think I want to go anymore."

"You can hang out with me." He said cheekily. "You know, I was disappointed I didn't get my dance at the wedding. You owe me."

"I don't owe you anything."

"What happened to our date that you promised?" He said, smirking at her. Damn his cute smirk. "I would hate to see you gain a reputation of being a liar around here."

"I did promise that. I just didn't specify when. If you want to count this as our date you can. At least it will be out of the way then."

He moved onto the bench she was sitting on, clutching his chest with his hand over his heart. "Ouch. What a cold-hearted woman."

She looked at him swiftly with a bitter laugh. "You don't even know the half of it."

He peered over at her, sensing the change in her tone. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok. I get it." She said abruptly.

They sat in silence for a little bit, just taking in the twilight starting to set in. Once the sun set, he broke the silence. " So, are all wedding in Port Charles like that?"

"Like what?" She replied, a little startled that he broke the peaceful silence they were in.

"Well, that dysfunctional. And non-existent." He said, referring to Maxie and Spinelli's "non-wedding".

"Basically." She replied. "It's how all marriages are in general. Someone either leaves someone at the altar, finds out they have a child they don't know about, or pretends to live this happily ever after life until they cheat on each other a couple months later."

"Wow. Lovely outlook on marriage Miss Spencer."

"At least I'm realistic about it." She snapped. "I don't live under this illusion that marriage is the solution to everything. That people can stay with each other enough to be faithful for the rest of their lives. Human nature just doesn't work that way."

"So what about love? Doesn't it factor into anything?" He said tentatively, treading on the edge of something dangerous.

"Love is great, but it never lasts and it is never enough. I've seen that time and time again." She started to gaze off into the dark sky. "And then marriages dissolve and no one cares about the people who are burned in the process." It was like she couldn't control the words that were coming out of her mouth. Why in the world was she saying all these things, and more than that why was she saying all these things to a person who would probably hold it over her head and use it against her?

She closed her eyes, waiting for a response. Waiting for some kind of sarcastic remark about her pessimism. She opened her eyes and just saw him looking at her like he had never seen her before.

"Do you wanna talk about it? "

Did she? God, how much did she really know about him? But something in her made her trust him. She did trust him, as much as she hated to admit it. She leaned back into the bench, still not looking at him.

Without any other thought, she took the leap of faith. "Anytime there's a wedding, I can't help but think of my own parents and their failed marriage. Because of them, my brothers I were deprived of parents for most of our lives."

He put a hand on her leg for comfort. "I've heard all about your parents Lulu, and what happened to them. I'm sure it hurt to not have them around during your childhood."

"I shouldn't be upset about it, I know that. Lucky was a great father figure to me, even if he was my older brother. I've had a bunch of people in my life that have taken care of me. But it just hurts knowing that my dad and mom couldn't even stay together for our sake. Even after she woke up." She could feel the tears welling her eyes and she hated that she was showing emotion.

She heard him take a big sigh, as if he was planning what to say next. " Lulu, just because they couldn't stay together doesn't mean they don't love you. I was in town when your father was still here. I've seen how he talks about you. You are one of the most important figures in his life. You keep him grounded."

"But I'm not enough to make him stay Dominic. I'm never enough to make him stay. " He flinched a little at the sound of his name, and she couldn't figure out why.

"I'm not trying to defend his actions." He said carefully. "I'm just trying to tell you that he does love you. No matter how many times he leaves he always comes back to you."

"What's the point?" She said, throwing her hands up angrily. "What's the point of having a father if he only comes occasionally?"

She saw his head jerk up a little as he turned to face her. "I grew up in a single family home. I never met my father. I never knew my father. I would have loved for him to come once a year for Christmas or for my birthday. I would have loved to know him, even his name. Even if I never saw him."

Crap. Her and her big mouth. "I'm so sorry. I am an idiot. Honestly. God I'm so sorry…"

He grabbed her hand and that shut her up. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"But you let me ramble for five minutes about my problems when…"

"Wow, Lulu, five whole minutes? You are always so open and giving to others and their problems. You deserve some time to share your own."

"Helping other people is easy. Letting people help me is much harder." She said cryptically. This day was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. She had never really talked about her problems with anyone this openly. And here comes Dominic, high and mighty, and she throws her heart out on the road to be trampled by him.

"It's true. But once you let someone in you'll forget what it was like to be guarded." He replied meaningfully, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why aren't you making fun of me yet? Why aren't you planning devious ways to use this against me?" She let the confusion infuse in her voice.

"Believe it or not Lulu, some people are actually interested in listening to what you have to say, without an ulterior motive."

"Well why aren't you running away yet?" Everyone in her life ran away.

"I'm not really the 'run away from things' type of guy." He said with a smile. It was a genuine smile and she loved it. "But say the word and I'll leave."

He waited for her response. Instead of saying anything, she nudged closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, letting his arm drift around his waist more comfortably. She sighed contently feeling his warmth radiating for his body.

"So I'm guessing I can stay?" He said jokingly, tightening his hold around her waist to push her closer to him. "How's the ankle feeling?"

"It's much better. I just can't walk in those high heeled shoes anymore." She said with a sigh. "I'll just walk home barefoot."

"No you're not." He put his hand under her legs and in one swift motion picked her up in his arms.

" Dominic I can walk I promise."

"What, you worried I'll drop you or something? Do you really think I would drop you?" He said earnestly. She looked into his eyes and saw a little mischievous glint. Next thing she knew she was being dropped an inch only to have him catch her again.

"God you're a jerk! Just let me down."

"Aw come on I was just joking around. And I'm not letting you walk all the way back to your apartment crippled."

"I am not crippled. I can walk perfectly fine."

He laughed. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let the pretty lady walk all the way back to her apartment injured?"

"First, I'm not injured. And second, you are not a gentleman."

"I'm hurt. But I'll carry you back all the same."

"Fine. I'll tell you which way to go." As she guided him to her apartment, she realized how easily they got along. There was never a dull moment with him, and he always knew how to make her laugh. Plus, it didn't hurt that he was gorgeous. Funny, gorgeous, and caring: Sensors in her head knew something must be wrong with this guy.

She gave him her key to open her door and he walked in, daintily putting her on the couch.

He looked around, observing the place. "Nice apartment. I've got to say it's a little more involved than I thought you would like. I feel like I just walked into one of those museums where it has those 'Look but do not Touch' signs. "

She scoffed. "Well, since Maxie lives here too, she is all about ascetics and making everything look chic and perfect. I, on the other hand, don't really care that much. I just want a comfier couch."

He sat on the couch next to her. "I think it's comfy enough." He leaned back, giving her his trademark sexy grin.

She wanted to answer with a smart remark, but he was in such close proximity that she lost her train of thought. All day he had been so amazing to her. He listened when no one else was around. He didn't leave her after she talked about how messed up she was. She trusted him. And as she felt the heat rising in her body, she knew she was sure as hell attracted to him.

Without thinking, she closed the space between them and just kissed him. No more games, no more teasing. She took the plunge and kissed him. He immediately began to respond, pulling her hips closer to his with his hands.

She opened her mouth and let him explore her mouth. His hands drifted up to her hair, pulling her head closer to his. It was as if they could not get close enough to each other. The heat radiating from their bodies made their own movements more frantic. She grabbed at his shirt and leaned herself back on the couch, pulling him on top of her. He quickly obliged, moving his mouth to her neck, placing open kisses that trailed down to the hem of her shirt. She lifted him off her to pull of her shirt and throw it on the floor. He kissed her collarbone and left a mark, making her tilt her head back against the couch and groan.

And then the moment was gone. He suddenly sat up again, sitting on the couch cursing at himself. "I'm so sorry Lulu. I didn't mean for that to happen."

She quickly sat up, still in only her bra. "I wasn't exactly complaining Dominic."

He flinched, as if her saying his name was painful. "Lulu, you were very emotional today."

"And? I'm not drunk." She did remember him completely rejecting her offer to sleep with him in her drunken state. She still cringed at the memory. "If you don't want to sleep with me just tell me. I'm a big girl. I can handle it. "

He groaned, running his hands through his dark hair. "It's not that. I want to sleep with you. _God_ I really do. I just don't want you to regret it. Right now you're upset about this whole day, and I don't want this to feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

He was right. Of course he was right. She sighed, pulling her shirt off the floor to put back on. "I really don't think you're going to fit in this town if you keep up this noble act."

"It's how my mom raised me." He said, with admiration in his eyes.

"You're mom must be a good person. I'd love to meet her someday." She hated that as soon as it came out of her mouth. It made her sound desperate. As if she could look any more desperate than she already did.

He looked at her uneasily. "Yeah, maybe you will." He stood up quickly, grabbing his coat. "I've got to head out. I'll talk to you later?"

" Sure." She said with a smile.

He went to open the door, but stood there instead. "So, does this count as our date?"

She gave him a coy smile. "I don't think this will count as our date. After all, I promised you while you were injured in this hospital. I'll give you another chance for a date."

His smile grew and without a word he walked out, leaving her with a matching smile of her own.

* * *

PRESS that review button or send me a PM telling me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

So today on GH Dante finally affirmed to Lulu that he was an undercover cop! AH their scenes in the water were so cute, and I love that Dante told her he was not leaving her alone. So I decided it was time to post another chapter. I'm so happy that you guys are liking this story, because I am really enjoying writing it. Dante/Lulu are my new muse ( even though I still love JaSam, don't get me wrong).

So on with the chapter. This chapter is has a high T rating. I couldn't help but make them sexy. ;]

Hope you guys like this chapter. Please REVIEW or send me a PM telling me what you like/dislike/want to see in this story! I love feedback. Love critisicm. Don't really love flames. :]

Ok, I'll stop talking now I promise! On with the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

He woke up the next morning to find a note taped on his door. All that was written on it was a phone number in rather girlish handwriting. It had to be hers. Maybe she had dropped it off to Mike to tape to his door. Maybe she even made the effort to come tape it to the door herself. Either way, he finally had her number.

Who knew it would take so long? It had never been this difficult to get any other girl's phone number before. Then again, whatever was going on between him and Lulu was just too strange to be judged by any normal benchmarks.

He dialed the number and immediately the phone was answered.

"Hello. You have reached Lulu's phone. This is the lovely- and arguably most lovely- Maxie Jones. How may I be of service?"

He laughed. "I wasn't aware this was some sort of escort service run through Miss Spencer's cell phone."

"Excuse me, I don't even know who you are but first off, I am glaring at you over the phone even though you can't see. Second, Lulu is busy at the moment trying to move around our furniture so I am answering her phone for her. "

"Lovely. So now this involves cruel labor."

"Why am I still talking to you?"

He sighed. Maxie was fun to talk to, but she wasn't the reason he was calling. "Could you just tell Lulu that Dominic called for her? Once you stop enslaving her off course."

"Wait, this is Dominic?" He could hear her whole tone change. "Lulu will be right here. Give me a second." He heard the phone quickly drop with a thud, and a bit of arguing in the background. He didn't know Maxie Jones that well, but from his impression of her she could get anything she wanted done.

She got back on the phone. "Lulu is right here. And by the way, I forgive you for insulting me. "

He then heard a yelp, followed by a defeated voice. "Hello?"

"Don't sound so ecstatic Lulu; it'll only hurt my feelings." He said jokingly.

"No." she said quickly, "Sorry. Maxie is just a little overbearing at times."

"No I'm not!" He could hear Maxie yell right before the door closed.

Lulu sighed. "Finally. Some peace and quiet. So, what's up?"

He took a big breath. "I was calling to collect my date I was promised."

"I promised you nothing of the kind."

"Are we still going to deny it? I mean really, get some new material here Lulu." He said with a chuckle.

"Alright then." She said begrudgingly. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want. It'll be my treat."

"Oh the joys of spending time with you." He could imagine her cute eye roll at this remark. "How about we just meet a Kelly's for some dinner tonight? I guess I'll have to eat eventually."

"Ouch. Way to bruise my delicate ego. And if I had known you were such a cheap date I would have forced this idea of us going out way sooner."

"You did." She said, laughing softly into the phone. He smiled at her delicate laughter. "So I'll meet you at around seven tonight?"

"Sure." He said, hanging up the phone after the proper goodbye. He didn't know what was going on between them at this point. She didn't exactly hate him anymore. She was attracted to him for sure. She affirmed that after practically jumping him twice. But dislike and attraction were not necessarily correlated with like.

Relationships were complicated, and a relationship with Lulu Spencer of all people in town would be so ridiculously convoluted. First off, he was undercover. She didn't even know his real identity. She didn't know his purpose for being in Port Charles. On top of that, her dad and Sonny were apparently known as being close friends. In all honesty, what loyalty did she have to him, a lowly supposed soldier in the Corinthos organization as opposed to the humanized version of Sonny she knew?

Everything was all screwed up, but there was no going back now. He liked being with her. In a short matter of time, Lulu Spencer had wormed her way into his heart and he didn't know how to keep his head on straight anymore.

Was she into all that romantic stuff? Flowers and candy? Maybe all he needed to do was show her chivalry wasn't dead to win a couple points in her book. He didn't exactly know the details of her past relationships, but obviously something went very wrong with her and John Zacchara. He had to show her he wasn't just any other mobster, without of course actually inferring that he was a cop. God, it even got confusing in his own mind.

Then again, what was he even thinking chasing after her? It's not like they could ever even have a real relationship. She agreed to date him with the impression that he was a mobster. She agreed to date the most vile and corrupt entity he knew and that idea in itself made him sick. What would happen if she ever found out he was an undercover cop? Would the initial attraction be gone? It was inevitable that his mind would always come back in full circle to the secret he was keeping from everyone in Port Charles.

Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten so close to the Corinthos children. Maybe he shouldn't have grown to respect Jason, Johnny, and even Sonny over time. Maybe he should have just stayed off the case and packed up back to Brooklyn the first chance he got.

In his mind though, he knew that wasn't possible. No matter how hard he tried to walk away from mob, he would always be drawn back to his hatred of it. The anger and pain in his heart couldn't just be erased because he had grown to respect these people. They were mobsters. They were responsible for the deaths of innocent people that they treated like pawns in their own twisted game. He couldn't forget what happened to Mr. Piletti even if he tried.

Pushing all thoughts out of his head, he left the apartment at around six and decided to just walk to Lulu's apartment. He would just surprise her at her place, and then they could walk back to Kelly's together. If he sat in his apartment any longer his mind would just wander to the same things and frankly he needed some fresh air to clear his head.

The nice sunny day outside had suddenly turned into a downpour by the time he reached her apartment. He was soaked to the bone once he reached her door. Perfect. Well, it was now or never. He knocked on the door only to have the door immediately opened.

"Maxie, seriously I don't have time for…" she trailed off once she saw that he clearly wasn't Maxie. "Obviously you aren't Maxie." She said a bit uncomfortably.

His mind was traveling in a couple different directions, considering that all Lulu was dressed in at the moment was a small tank top and pajama shorts that didn't seem to cover much of anything. "Yeah I guess I'm not. I just thought we could walk over to Kelly's together, but that was before it started to downpour."

"Yeah I can see that." She said, while looking over his wet clothes. "Alright come in and try not to get everything wet. I'll see if I have any clothes you can wear so I can put yours in the dryer."

He watched her rush into the next room while he entered and closed the door behind him. He looked around the apartment again. Damn. The last time he had been here he had almost slept with her. He had been so close to her and so close to letting it happen. Thank God his common sense kicked in because he would have felt like a jerk if he had done anything with her when she was that upset.

"Here. Wear these." She threw a pair of clothes at him. He also noticed she had changed into jeans and a more modest top. She guided him to the bathroom. "Just give me your wet clothes once you've changed so I can throw them in the dryer."

He walked into the bathroom and looked at the clothes she had given him. They were sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt: clearly a male's clothes. Did Lulu keep any of John's old clothes at her apartment here? The idea of him wearing John's clothes at this moment did not exactly sit well, but he put the clothes on anyway to get out of his wet clothes.

She was standing at the end of the hall. Once he came by, she took his wet clothes. "Why don't you go sit in the living room? I'll just be a second in putting these clothes in the dryer."

"Getting all domestic on me are you? You do know that is a big turn on for me." He said cheekily, trying to break the awkwardness between them. She just rolled her eyes at him and walked past.

He went into the living room and saw the kitchen. Maybe he could just make dinner at her apartment for them to eat. It was raining way too hard to walk all the way back to Kelly's, then walk her back to her apartment, and then walk back to Kelly's to his room. He looked around her kitchen at what was in the cabinets and smiled. Perfect.

"What are you doing?" She said, watching him dig through her cabinets and take out pasta sauce and a glass tray.

"Making you dinner of course. You have to be hungry by now, and I figured it was raining too hard to walk to Kelly's. Plus, I can make you some amazing lasagna with what you have here."

She looked at him curiously. "You can cook?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?" He put lasagna pasta in the boiling pot of water.

"You just don't seem like the type."

He grinned at her. "I guess I'm just full of surprises."

She held her hands up in defeat. "I guess so." She looked over at him methodically piling the sauce into the glass tray with the pasta sheets. "Can I help with anything here?"

"Sure, just chop up those vegetables."

He was surprised at how easily she agreed to him cooking for her. Maybe she was finally opening up to the idea of him being around. "So, I'm guessing these aren't your clothes I'm wearing right? Did John Zacchara leave these behind?"

Oh God. He was an idiot. Did he really just say that without thinking? For an undercover cop who was supposed to watch what he said he was epically failing every time he was around her.

Her knife stopped as she looked over at him a little uncomfortably. "No, I just went into Maxie's room and took some of Spinelli's clothes. Johnny didn't leave any clothes here after we broke up." Maxie and Spinelli. Crap. He forgot about them. He jumped to the wrong conclusion and now there was just an uncomfortable silence between them as they separately cooked.

She broke the awkward silence first. "So, where did you learn to cook like this?" She pushed the chopped vegetables towards him.

He grabbed them and started adding them into the layers. "It was one of the many benefits of living with my Ma. Every night when she would come home from work she would make me help her cook dinner. I swear, I remember her saying that it would come in handy with women."

She laughed. Not a fake laugh. A genuine laugh. "So let me guess, this is you charming me?"

"I don't know Lulu. Is it working?" He grinned at her.

"I don't know Dominic. How about we wait and see?" She said, a little hesitantly. Sometimes he felt like ever step forward he went Lulu forced her to retreat a step back. Why was she so guarded all the time? The only time he had ever seen her not guarded was that day in the park she opened up about her family.

He put the lasagna in the oven and set the timer. "All right. It'll be like a half hour before the lasagna's done."

She leaned against the counter with her head against the refrigerator and smiled. If he remembered only one thing about Lulu Spencer it would be her smile. The way her face lit up when she actually smiled. Usually she gave a smile with pained eyes. A carefree smile from Lulu was something to take notice of.

Not to mention how beautiful she looked at the moment. Sure he used to think she was hot, and she was, but now it was more than that. She was attractive, but it was more than that. When did it become more than that to him? He didn't know. Somewhere between their first encounter and now, he had fallen for her. Maybe it was their dance at Jake's, when he saw vulnerability in her eyes that he couldn't help but be drawn to. Maybe it was that day in the park, when she finally opened up to him and gave him a glimpse into her life. All he knew at this point in time was that the only other word that fit her was beautiful. He stepped towards her and placed his hands flat on the refrigerator on either side of head, letting their lips be the only part of their body touching. Oh yeah. He had fallen for her badly.

He could tell she was a little taken aback that he had taken the first initiative, but she immediately responded, pressing her lips harder against his. She grabbed his hands and pulled them down to her hips, pressing her body flush against his. He slipped his hands into the back pockets of her jeans, pushing her body even closer to his. She groaned and it only made his pulse race more.

He lifted her up so her legs could wrap tightly around his waist, and he pressed her back hard against the refrigerator for support, so her chest was pressed tight against his. This tangible attraction and heat between them was finally poured out, and he didn't know if he could stop this if he tried.

Legs still wrapped around his waist, he carried her through the living room into the hall, pressing her against the wall between the two bedroom doors. She broke apart the kiss long enough to tell him that her bedroom was the second door. He pushed the door open and placed her on the bed, quickly covering her body with his.

She reached to the bottom of his shirt and tugged at him to take it off. She pulled his shirt over his head and guided him to take her own shirt off. She pulled his hands to the latch of her bra to take that off as well. He laid her down and looked at the sight of her. Everything about her was amazing. He looked at the mark he had left on her collarbone the last time he had been in her apartment and he placed a soft kiss over it.

From the other room, he heard a loud beep.

"I think the lasagna's done." He moved up from the mark on her collarbone up to her ear, leaving light kisses along the way.

She closed her eyes. "The stove turns off automatically."

He pulled himself off her body and sat up. "Lulu, are you sure about this?" He stroked her silky blonde hair, loving the feeling of it in his hands.

She pulled away from him and sat up a little, leaning against the pillows. "Is this you rejecting me for a third time?"

"No. I just don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do."

She grabbed at the buckle holes of his pants and pushed her body under his again. She let her hands drift to his face softly. "I want this." She whispered, looking into his eyes with sincerity and desire.

That was all he needed to hear and all he needed to see, as he pulled her closer to him, pushing all doubts aside. Tonight, he would forget that he was lying to her about everything. He would forget everything. And everything else faded away into the night.

* * *

PRESS that review button or Leave me a message! :]


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!

So currently on GH, Lulu is getting on my nerves a little. Why is she so insistent on constantly bring up the fact that Dante is a cop? Don't get me wrong I still love them, but I think Lulu needs to back off a little.

Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter. I love the feedback I've been getting with this story. I really do read what you guys tell me and it makes me happy inside. ;]

As always read and respond! Tell me what you like, dislike, made you mad, etc.

* * *

"So why can't you come back here tonight?" Dominic replied, pulling his shirt back on.

"I told you. Elizabeth invited me over for dinner tonight. Apparently she and Lucky want to have the whole family over for dinner, and that obviously includes me." She replied, straightening out the wrinkles in her dress.

"You can come by here after the dinner if you want." He said, with a smirk.

She looked away from the mirror to face him. "Dominic, I haven't been to my own apartment for three days now. If I didn't see her at work, Maxie would think I had been abducted or something."

She turned to face the mirror and felt arms wrapping warmly around her waist and a head fitting softly in the nook of her neck. "Are you complaining? Because I know what we do with girls that complain back where I'm from."

She laughed. "Wow, I'm so scared." She looked at their reflection in the mirror intently. His head nuzzled against her neck, arms around her waist: it was a perfect picture moment. They had been together now for a about three months and she could feel herself falling hard for this man. Dominic Pirelli had come and turned her life upside down with his charm.

"You should be." He said, letting go of her to put on his shoes.

She knew what she wanted to say to him, but it was like the words could not be formed in her head the right way. So she just took the leap of faith. "You know, you could come with me to dinner tonight. If you're not busy of course."

She watched him look up at her curiously and stop tying his shoes. "You want me to come to dinner?"

"Yeah."

"With your family?"

"Well obviously." She sighed. She couldn't read his reaction so she started to backtrack. "I mean, if you're busy or you don't' want to go, its fine. I just thought…"

"Lulu. It's not that." He said, standing up. " I'd love to go. It just caught me by surprise. I mean, the last time I was in the same vicinity as your brothers they almost beat me up. The time before they actually did beat me up."

"They will be civil I promise. Elizabeth already essentially prepped them on the idea of you being their tonight."

There came that sexy smirk she couldn't get enough of. "Elizabeth already knew I was coming huh? How were you so sure I would agree to go?"

She pulled her body closer to his so their faces were almost touching. "I guess I just know I have you wrapped around my finger. You are whipped my friend."

"Just don't let the word get around." He whispered, pressing his lips against her own. She let herself get lost in his kiss and in the moment. She loved the feeling of being near him. Her senses became consumed by him anytime they were together.

He broke the kiss first. "I hate to break this up, but I've got some work to do."

She tried to hide the disappointment in her face, but she knew he could probably see though it. "Mob Duty calls. Go ahead. I'll just meet you at Elizabeth's at 6?"

"Sure. Have a great day at work." He said cheerfully, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before walking out of the door.

She wasn't really sure where they were in their relationship. They were together all the time, and everyone knew that they were together. They went out on what others would consider dates, like dinners and movies, but they never really referred to them as dates. They obviously slept together on a regular basis. Does that constitute a serious relationship? She didn't know when they had started getting serious, or if Dominic considered them to be serious. All she knew was that she couldn't see her life without Dominic Pirelli anymore.

* * *

"You sure you ready for this?"

He scoffed. "Please. Let me tell you, when girls brought me home to see their families the parents would want to keep me over their own kids. I'm just that good."

"Wow, aren't you God's little gift from heaven." She said, rolling her eyes while ringing the doorbell.

" That's right. Wrap me in a bow and you could put me under a freakin' Christmas tree." He grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers.

Before she could respond, the door opened and Elizabeth stood at the door. "Welcome guys! Let me bring you to the dining room." She led them through the foyer into the dining room, where everyone was already seated for dinner.

As soon as they entered the room, it was like the entire room went silent and just stared at Dominic. She gripped his hand tighter for support, as she knew how nervous she would be if the tables had been turned and she had been visiting his family. Nikolas, Ethan, and Lucky were practically sending death glares at Dominic while her father and Elizabeth were laughing at the situation.

Her dad broke the silence. "Well, don't just stand there. I'm hungry and Elizabeth won't let us eat until you two sit down."

"Please Luke. I practically had to chain you down to keep you from jumping at the food from your seat." Elizabeth said jokingly. Dominic pulled out her chair for her to sit in and then sat in his own.

"Looks like chivalry isn't dead. Even to the mobsters." Ethan sneered.

Her blood boiled. "Ethan. Can you give it up for one night? Please."

"Lulu, it's no secret we don't approve of your boyfriend's lifestyle choices." Lucky declared, with Nikolas affirming the notion with a nod.

"Jesus Christ you guys are ridiculous." She said.

"I agree." Elizabeth interjected. "You people need to realize Lulu is a big girl who can make her own decisions. "

"I am still here right?" Dominic whispered quietly, but at the moment her mind was in a completely different place.

"What goes on between Dominic and I is private. I will choose to see him, no matter what you all think about it. I live my life the way I want it, and make decisions for myself. I do not need your approval for every step I take in life."

"Lulu," Luke finally interrupted, after observing the situation. "Your brothers are just trying to look out for you. But you do have the right to make your own decisions, and we trust your decisions. If Dominic is the man you want to be around right now then we all respect that decision." He turned his gaze to Dominic. "I'm glad you're enjoying the Spencer family bonding time."

Dominic laughed. "Are all your functions this drama filled?"

Her dad chuckled back, with a twinkle in his eye. "You better believe it." At least her father and Dominic seemed to be getting along. After the outburst at the table, her brothers ate in silence while Dominic essentially talked to her father.

It's funny that her father and Dominic would be the ones to bond first. Now that she thought about it, they had very many similar qualities. They both were a bit quirky and charming, and they both obviously stood on the opposite side of the law. Deep down inside, Lulu knew that they both had good hearts, and that was probably the main reason why she loved them.

Wait. What? Did she just say she loved Dominic? There was no way. She couldn't love him yet. She still barely knew him. And he barely knew her.

"Are you ok?" Dominic whispered, rubbing her leg under the table for support. The action in itself comforted her, and she smiled as a sign that everything was all right.

He did make her feel safe. He made her feel special. He always seemed to know what to say to make her feel better. He never pushed her to do or say anything she didn't feel comfortable sharing. She trusted him fully and was drawn to him in a way that even she couldn't explain.

Jesus Christ. She, Lesley Lu Spencer, was in love with Dominic Pirelli. She waited for the normal panic to set in. Her body was practically wired to freak out at the thought of love. But as she looked over at Dominic laughing with her father, and the faces of even her brothers warming up to him, she didn't feel the panic at all. Only a calm.

* * *

"So I did ok?" Dominic questioned as they lay in his bed, with her body spooned in his.

"Considering that my brothers hate your guts, I'm surprised that a full out brawl didn't start. Thank God you didn't bring your gun or anything."

"I'm a little offended that you thought I was talking about your brothers. Maybe I was inquiring about the activities we just participated in?" He said with a serious voice, though she could hear him holding back his laughter.

She grinned. "If we are talking about that, you need to step up your game."

"Really?" He said, taking her by surprise by pulling her body quickly under his and restraining her hands with his. "How was that for you?"

She held back her laughter. "Eh. I've seen better."

He scoffed. "You just like putting me down a couple notches don't you?"

She pulled her hand up to stroke his face. "If I don't do it, how else will your insanely huge ego stay in check?" She laughed at her joke, but he didn't reply. He just moved his lips to her hand and kissed it lightly. He brought his head down and kissed her forehead, before moving into the comfortable spooning position they had been in earlier.

"Can I ask you something Lulu?" He said hesitantly.

"Sure." This didn't sound like it was going to be a light-hearted conversation, so she mentally prepared herself.

"What happened between you and John Zaccharra?"

Wow. Not something that she was exactly expecting to discuss with him. "What do you want to know?" She could feel herself getting defensive automatically and she knew he could sense it to.

"Whatever you want to tell me." He said gently.

She took a deep breath, keeping her gaze straight. "I loved him. He saved me."

She paused. Maybe that's all she had to give him. He wouldn't ask her for anything more. But she knew he deserved to know more, so she kept going. "I killed a man Dominic. His name was Logan. Johnny knew I killed him and took the fall for me, but it still didn't stop me from having a breakdown and spending some time in Shadybrook." There. She said it. She didn't want to turn around to face him and see his pity, so she went on. "Johnny was there for me when it seemed like no one else was. So I fell hard for him. But we just didn't fit, and I think I equated all he did for me with a sense of undying love." She knew she was now rambling, but she couldn't stop the words from coming out. "I loved him, don't get me wrong, but it was just so easy for me to be so insecure about our relationship, especially when he and Maxie had this connection that we didn't have. Essentially, we grew apart and in hindsight I can see why."

He gripped her hand tightly. "I'm sure that doesn't make it hurt any less."

She took a deep breath. "It doesn't. But at least I can accept it and move on."

"If you still love him there is no sense in trying to move on…" Essentially what he was saying was that there was no sense in trying to move on with him, if she still loved Johnny.

She finally turned around to face him, and saw the vulnerability in his eyes. "If I wanted Johnny, I would tell you so. I don't want Johnny. I will always love him and be grateful to him, but I am not in love with him Dominic." She wanted to add that she was in love with HIM, but she had to tell him something else first.

"Can I tell you something? With no judgment?" She asked him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Of course."

She couldn't keep his gaze anymore, so she looked down at his chest instead. "When I was sixteen, I got pregnant. Not many people know about what happened, so I would appreciate you not telling anyone."

"Me not telling anyone is a given? You can trust me. I hope you know that." He said earnestly.

"I do trust you. I just don't know if you will like what I tell you next."

"Try me." He said, giving her a sense of comfort in his voice.

"Alright then. " She said, mustering up the courage she had left to finish. "When I found out I was pregnant, I knew I couldn't raise a child the right way. The father was essentially in love with another woman, and I knew I was in no position to raise a child. I didn't want to compromise my hopes and dreams to sit sideline and take care of a child. So I went to the clinic and got an abortion." She felt wetness on the pillow under her and realized that they were her own. It was the hardest decision she had ever made in her entire life.

She waited for his response. Instead, she felt herself being pulled closer into his chest, with his lips resting somewhere in her hair, whispering nonsense words that somehow made her feel whole. Only he could do that.

He pulled away. "I'm so sorry you were put in that situation Lulu. I would give anything for you to not have had to make that tough decision."

"I love you Dominic." She said it, out of the blue, as if the words have been thrown right out of her mouth. She had told him about Johnny, about murdering Logan, about Shadybrook, and about the abortion and her body couldn't hold back anymore. She needed him to know.

She looked up at his face and saw that he was extremely caught off guard. " You what?"

"I love you. You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know how I feel."

He pulled his head close to hers. "Don't hold your breath pretty girl. I love you too."

She felt her heart jump out of her chest. "You sure?"

He laughed. " I've never been more sure in my entire life." He gave her a quick kiss on her lips and spread butterfly kissed on her face.

She laughed, pulling away from his kisses to look at him. "I couldn't wait to tell you anymore. You know my secrets now."

He felt him almost stiffen at that phrase and she couldn't figure out why. He got this look on his face and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Lulu, I've got to tell you something."

"Go ahead." She said, encouragingly. She told him his secrets and supported her, and she would do the same for him.

"I'm warning you Lulu. It could change everything." His eyes gave her a foreboding look that sent a chill running down her spine.

She looked at him confidently. "Whatever it is, we can face it together."

Out of nowhere, a loud beeping noise resounded through the room.

"Perfect timing." Dominic mumbled angrily, reaching for his phone. He looked at the Caller ID for a second and grew confused.

"Who is it?" She asked quietly. Why was he so confused?

He didn't answer. "You mind if I take this real quick?" She nodded and he went into the bathroom to take the phone call.

Why in the world could he not answer the phone here? She guessed if it had to do with the mob, he didn't want her to be involved and somehow liable, but still. It's not like she didn't know what he did for a living. She tried listening to the conversation from the bed, and she realized that he was talking rather angrily now.

"If they know, what does that mean?" She heard him pause. "I understand Ronnie. " Who was Ronnie? He had lowered his tone quite a bit now and she had to strain to hear his voice. "I appreciate everything you've done for me too. Everything is in order as well. Just send my mom what I gave you." His mom? What did she have to do with any of this? This conversation was just not adding up. "I know. I just need to take care of Lulu and then it's all done." She heard him hang up the phone and turn the water on.

Take care of her? What the hell was that supposed to mean? In mob terms, it meant kill off. Would Dominic ever hurt her? She knew in her heart he wouldn't. But then what did he mean by taking care of her?

She was shaken out of her thoughts by him re-entering the room. He didn't address her. He only grabbed his clothes off the chair and started to put them back on. '

She edged carefully. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her and she saw a look she had never seen in his eyes. It was like defeat. "Lulu, just please get up and put your clothes on. You need to get out of here."

She sat up in the bed. "Why? Just tell me what's wrong."

"Lulu. Just get up and leave. Please." He said, with pained eyes. He picked up her clothes and placed them on the bed.

"I'm sure as hell not leaving until you tell me what is going on here." She could feel herself getting angry. "We say I love you, you take a phone call, and suddenly I can't stay here anymore? You have to shove me out the door without a reason?"

He slammed his fist against the table in anger. "Just leave Lulu! Stop asking so many damn questions. I want you to leave."

She pulled on her clothes angrily and stood in front of him, eye for you. "I'm not afraid of you. I heard what you were saying on the phone. That you needed to 'take care of me'. "

His eyes flashed with something she couldn't place. "How much did you hear?"

"Only your end of the conversation. What the hell did I do to you? What changed with one phone call?"

He sat down on the chair, and closed his eyes. " Lulu, please don't ask questions. Just leave. It's for your own good."

"That's not good enough for me. Tell me an actual reason as to why I should go and I will."

He looked up at the ceiling, and then looked her straight in the eye. "I'm meeting someone else right now."

She grew confused. "Someone else? What does that mean?"

He looked at her coldly. "Connect the dots Lulu." Another woman? He had to be stupid if he thought she would believe that.

She scoffed. "You're lying. You just told me you loved me. There is no way you would be seeing someone else." Even her insecurities could not allow her to believe that Dominic would do this to her.

He laughed cynically, staring down at the carpet. " Love is just a word Lulu. I don't have to mean it. Besides, I'm the master at deception and lying. You know that."

She felt tears in her eyes. "Why are you trying to hurt me? I know you don't mean it."

His eyes just looked pained. "Lulu, it doesn't matter if I mean it or not. I just want you to leave."

Her voice broke. "What are you hiding from me? If you love me, you would trust me enough to tell me."

There was only silence in the room. She saw his cradle his head in his hands. She didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that she was not leaving until she got an explanation.

Unfortunately, what came out of his mouth next was something she never saw coming. "I need you to leave because I've been lying to you about who I am. My name is Detective Dante Falconeri, and in about five minutes your friends Sonny and Jason are coming to kill me."

* * *

Sorry, but I really wanted to end like this. :]

Press that review button or leave me a PM!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey GH/Lante fans!

I'm so happy to finally be updating this story, mainly because all of the cute Lante stuff actually happening on the show. Rockband anyone? Dante hitting the door right after they kissed? God, GH is really making me obsessed with these two.

So, in case you don't remember, my story is AU to what is happening on GH right now. Lulu just found out Dominic is actually Dante. So the story picks up right after the ending of the last chapter. And, in case you didn't know, Dante is still living above Kelly's, so this is essentially where the story is taking place at the moment.

Let me say I am SO HAPPY with the response I am getting for this story. I'm so glad you guys like it so much!

So, enjoy the chapter! As usual, please leave comments/reviews/PMs about what you like,didn't like, or want to see.

And have a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! :]

* * *

She felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She took a step back, away from him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "My name is Detective Dante Falconeri. I have been working undercover to take down Sonny Corinthos. It's why I told everyone my name was Dominic Pirelli."

"Falconeri? Like Olivia?"

He nodded. "She is actually my mom."

His mom? He was an undercover cop? The room started to spin, and she couldn't stop it. She took another step back to steady herself. Out of her blurry vision she saw Dominic, or Dante, or whatever his name was step forward to help her, and then step back again.

"So you're telling me all this time you pretended to work for Sonny, you were trying to take him down?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

"So that stuff about Mr. Pilleti that you told me…" She paused to connect the dots in her head. "Sonny killed Mr. Pilleti."

Fire burned in his eyes. "Yes."

"So you're taking revenge for this Mr. Pilleti."

"Lieutenant Pilleti." He quickly corrected her. "And yes, I am. I'm taking revenge for all the cops who died by trying to keep people safe from the mob. I'm doing this for all the sons who have to grow up without fathers because they happen to be crossing the mob."

Everything was starting to fall into place. The story about Mr. Pilleti. The constant confusing exchanges about the mob. The way he always defended Lucky's actions as a cop. He was one too.

She took a deep breath. "So you are a cop trying to take down Sonny." She was finally trying to wrap her brain around it.

"Yes." He paused. "Listen Lulu, I know I haven't been completely honest with you since I've been here."

She laughed cynically, even though absolutely nothing about this situation was funny. "You haven't been completely honest? Not being completely honest is telling me you have a crazy ex-girlfriend still in love with you, or you snore. This was deliberate lying." All of the sudden, it hit her. He had been lying to her for months, and the anger set in over the initial shock.

"I couldn't tell you! It would have put both of us in danger!"

"Screw that!" She yelled, pointing her finger at him. "You could have told me Dominic. My family is friends with Sonny and I would have felt bad for him, but not at the expense of your life! Did you actually not trust me enough to tell me?"

"Lulu, it wasn't about trust." He said, looking into her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You know what Dominic?" She said angrily, throwing her hands in the air. "No one ever means to hurt anyone. But they do it anyway. It's happened so many times with me before, I don't even know why I'm surprised."

He interrupted her. "I didn't want you to have to make the hard choice of choosing between me and Sonny." He stared off into space before continuing. "Your father and Sonny are close. I didn't want to ruin the relationship you had with your father indirectly through this situation. You two have been through so much. I never wanted you to feel like you had to choose. You don't know Sonny for what he really is."

"You didn't want to make me choose? That's a load of bullshit. But you know what," she said firmly, interrupting him. "You're right. I don't know Sonny like you do. But maybe that's where you are at fault. You don't know Sonny for what he really is. Sonny is not this monster you paint him out to be. He has done a lot of good. I don't think he will kill you like you think he will."

Dominic looked at her incredulously. "You're kidding right? The man has gotten where he is through murder and extortion. Those are the only things he knows."

"That's not true. He is capable of love." She said, jumping to Sonny's defense. "Look at Carly, Michael, and Morgan. He loves them with his whole heart."

"He does." Dominic agreed. "But look at all the pain he has caused them. He has strung Carly along four times. He indirectly caused Michael to get shot and be in a coma for a year. Hell, Morgan was born with Sonny shooting Carly in the head!"

"That's not fair." She exclaimed. "Those are specific instances."

"Fair or not," he argued, "they happened. Carly, Michael, and Morgan will be safer without him." He walked over to the window and pulled the blinds a little to look out. "My partner is handing over all the information I have against Sonny as we speak."

She felt the tears fill her eyes. "And where does that leave me Dominic?"

She could see his posture soften as he turned from the window and looked at her. He walked over to her, pressing his forehead against hers, letting her tears run onto his face. "I need you to leave. Please."

"I can't leave." She said, shaking her head. "Sonny and Jason will not kill you. I'm sure of it."

"Please Lulu," his eyes pleaded, "Just leave now."

Suddenly, a flash idea hit her. "What if you tell them you are Olivia's son? There is no way they will hurt you then."

In an instant, his whole demeanor changed. "Absolutely not."

She grew confused. "But Olivia and Sonny go way back! She would never forgive him if he hurt her son!"

"Stop it Lulu." He said angrily. "Leave my mother out of this."

She cupped his face. It was technically the face of a stranger. But when she looked into his eyes, she knew him. She loved him, no matter what his name was. "Dante, please at least try." And he no longer was Dominic to her. He was Dante Falconeri. He was a cop. And his life was now in danger. No matter how hurt and angry she was, she couldn't stand to let him die. She loved this man.

She saw the hard anger in his face soften, but the moment was cut off by the door swinging open fast and hard. In the next instant, Dante's body was covering hers completely, cradling her head for protection.

"Get up." The voice was Jason's. Dante didn't listen though, still covering her body with his to shield her from them. Jason grabbed Dante and pulled him off of her, throwing him to the ground.

"Jason!" She screamed, watching Dante's body be thrown to the ground. "Please. Don't do this." She saw Sonny's figure emerge from the door along with another person she didn't recognize. This other man had to be the biggest person she had ever seen though. This large man closed the door quietly behind Sonny.

"Lulu, what in the world are you doing here?" Sonny looked at her incredulously.

"Sonny," she pleaded. "This is all a big misunderstanding. Please let him go."

This large man stepped closer to Dante's body and she felt her blood grow cold as he kicked Dante in the stomach. She heard Dante groan in pain, clutching his stomach where the man kicked him again.

"Stop!" She yelled. Hearing his cries was painful.

"Lulu." Jason said softly. "I think you should leave."

She jumped to the floor, next to Dante's body. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Lulu. Maybe I should call your dad for you or something." Sonny said carefully. "You shouldn't be here right now."

"I'm not leaving." She said firmly.

Dante gripped her hand. "Please Lulu. Just leave. I promise everything is going to be all right."

She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, looking at Jason's gun and at the large man standing in front of them. "It's not. You're not even lying well right now."

He laughed, stroking her cheek. "Please Lulu. Don't make this harder than it already is."

She stood up, bringing Dante to his feet as well. The large man took a step towards them, but Sonny lifted his hand, indicating that it wasn't going to be an issue.

She let go of Dante's hand and walked to Sonny. "Please Sonny. Don't do this."

Sonny looked at her, almost sadly. "Lulu, I would really appreciate it if you left. Otherwise, I am going to have to make you leave."

She ignored his comment and kept going. "What do you even know about him? What are you using to justify what you are doing?"

"It's just business Lulu." She could easily guess what he was thinking though. Sonny knew that Dante was a cop trying to bring him down. He nodded at the large man. All of the sudden, hands grabbed her from behind and the large man moved forward to restrain Dante as well.

She turned to face her attacker. "Johnny? What the hell are you doing?"

"I need to get you out of here." He said, dragging her body slowly. Hell no. She was not going without a fight. She struggled against Johnny but he was much stronger than her. She looked over and saw that Dante wasn't even fighting against the large man anymore. The look on his face was haunting; it was resignation. He was accepting the situation. As she looked back, she saw him mouth _I love you_ to her, as Johnny kept pulling her to the door.

She kicked Johnny's shin and stopped his movements momentarily. She looked at Dante and knew what she had to do. "Sonny you can't kill him! He is Olivia's son!"

The whole world seemed to stop. Sonny whipped around to look at her questioningly, while Jason simply had a shocked look on his face. The dumbass large man couldn't care less at what she said, but Dante's face was very easy to read; he was livid.

Sonny motioned for Johnny to let go of her arms. "What did you say?"

She matched him, eye for eye. "I told you that he is Olivia's son. His name is Dante Falconeri."

"Lulu stop!" Dante yelled angrily, but he was silenced by the large man pulling his arms back roughly.

"But Olivia's son Dante is a cop…" Something clicked in Sonny's eyes. Shit. She looked over at Jason and saw no emotion. Apparently they didn't know he was a cop. Shit. She just gave them more reason to kill him. Shit.

Sonny walked over to Dante, who was still being restrained by the man. "Is this true? Are you a cop?"

Dante looked at him, only with pure anger on his face.

"Answer me!" Sonny yelled. "Are you Olivia's son, Dante Falconeri?"

No answer. Dante looked at him with disgust and spit on Sonny's shoe.

Sonny stood in anger. He turned to face Jason. "Call Olivia over here right now. Let's straighten this out tonight. She has some explaining to do. "

Johnny's whole persona tensed up. Sonny turned to face him again. "Johnny, I want you and Lulu to leave right now."

"Can't boss. Once you call Olivia over, this is now involving me." Johnny said coolly.

"I'm not leaving either." She interjected, trying to catch Dante's attention. She could practically feel his anger from across the room.

"Johnny, this is not a choice. Take Lulu home." Jason interjected on Sonny's behalf.

Before she could respond, Dante elbowed the large man in the gut. But the man was quick as well, and punched Dante square in the face before kicking him to the floor again.

She struggled against Johnny again. "Please Sonny! Make him stop!"

But Sonny was in his own world, at this revelation to Dante's connection to Olivia. Not even her cries could make him break out of his reverie.

She cried and screamed for Dante as Johnny pulled her out of the room and closed the door. She lunged for the door again but it was locked. She couldn't get in to see him anymore.

Johnny finally let go of her arms, and she rammed into his body, wanting to cause him physical pain. "Why the hell did you do that? Why did you drag me out of there? At least with me there he was protected!"

"Lulu," he said calmly, "You need to calm down."

"Calm down?!" She said incredulously, "That man is beating Dante up to an inch of his life and you want me to stay calm?"

"He won't kill him until Olivia gets here. Trust me. And then after that Sonny will never kill Dante." Johnny's eyes darkened a bit, at the mention of Sonny and Olivia.

She did calm down, curious at what he knew. "What are you talking about?" Was the fact that Dante was Olivia's son enough to save him?

Johnny looked at her apologetically. "It's not my secret to tell." He sighed, and spoke again. "You really should go Lulu."

She looked at him coldly. "You knew that Dominic was really Dante Falconeri?"

He looked at her apologetically. "Yes. Olivia told me everything."

Her eyes stung with tears. "So Olivia trusted you enough to tell you but Dante didn't trust me enough?"

"Lulu, I'm not gunna say that Dante wasn't wrong in not telling you." Johnny said, pausing to gauge her reaction. "But he has his reasons and I respect them. You need to respect him and just go home."

"Johnny I can't leave him." She whispered. "I love him too much to leave him."

Johnny looked at her earnestly. "You asked me earlier why I dragged you out. It's because he would have wanted me to. Trust me, if you love him, you will go home."

All of the sudden, Olivia ran up the stairs and into Johnny's arms. "Is he ok Johnny?"

He stroked her hair softly. "They found out he was a cop. You have to tell them." Olivia nodded and gave Johnny a quick kiss, before slamming on the door yelling for Sonny to let her in. Before she could act, the door opened and Olivia went in.

"Damn it!" She ran after Olivia and threw herself at the door, jingling at the locked doorknob. "Please, let me in!"

"Please Lulu. If I was him, I would have wanted you to go home too." She turned to look at Johnny, and she remembered how much she loved him at one point.

And suddenly it hit her. "You know what Johnny. I would have never left you if you were in Dante's position. I loved you." She paused, watching him open her mouth to interrupt her, but she put up her hand to tell him to let her finish. "But I always rush into love. I feel like I have to hold onto it until I suck the life out of it. If I don't hold onto it, I will lose it. With Dante, I never felt like that." She walked towards Johnny, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "A part of me will always love you. But he's different."

And he was different. He had always been different. "I'm going home, like he would have wanted me to. Just tell him I love him please?" He nodded, and she started the long walk home, letting the moonlight shine on the concrete path ahead of her. Step by step, she walked with her hands in her pockets, trying to prevent the cold from soaking through everything straight to her pained heart.

* * *

Press that review button or leave me a PM!


End file.
